


A Wicked Game

by CorpseTeaparty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Death Eaters, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Professors, Jealousy, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pureblood Politics, Rough Sex, Smut, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseTeaparty/pseuds/CorpseTeaparty
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was a man who had lost everything and yet still plucked up enough ego to move on. He was Lucius Malfoy after all and he knew better than anyone that even when the cards are stacked against you , there's always a full house in the deck ahead. But reputations will always follow and picking up the pieces isn't always easy...When forced to face his demons will he find someone who doesn't mind the darkness too?





	A Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it , I don't own it !!
> 
>  
> 
> This idea has been in the works for awhile, already had the first few chapters in my head..finally decided to get it down. Will contain an original character. Still ironing out the whole thing, hope you guys enjoy !
> 
>  
> 
> Will contain a good amount of smut eventually, BUT it does have a plot! If you don't like that kind of thing- you've been warned ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be setting the scene. Lucius Malfoy has a reflection on himself and the state of his life...
> 
> *Flow with me while we get the pleasantries out of the way, fun to come. Two more chapters will be up within the next few days.*

Lucius Malfoy had been through quite the gauntlet, or so he imagined. Powerful wizard brought to his knees by a war he had believed in so passionately that he risked everything he valued, held dear and loved- only to be left a shell of the man he once was. He had been reduced to nothing more than what he hated most. A sniveling, wormy git. In his grief of the state of his life as it were, divorced from Narcissa and  _barely_ on speaking terms with Draco, the once hauntingly beautiful and beyond reproach Lucius sat crumpled in a decaying armchair nursing the last drop of firewhiskey clinging to the tumbler. In this moment he was content in his unfortune, sulking in the shadows of the manor only delighting at the light clink of his newest bottle of libations being brought to him by whatever house elf was around.

"M-m-master Malfoy?" The tiny voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"Yes..." he drawled, sliding his heavy eyes open to try and focus on the blurry little blob.

"I thought Master Malfoy should know there be no more medicine, sir" the little elf shifted from foot to food nervously.

Lucius felt his stomach twist and turn had he not been so intoxicated his first instinct would be to kick the blubbering little elf over, but being as it was he could only muster enough energy to hurl the empty tumbler onto the floor. Kipky, the house elf in question, skitted to the nearest piece of furniture throwing herself behind it for cover from the shards of glass.

"Master Malfoy not Kipky's fault, sir , Master Malfoy has had all the medicine. Drank it all up sir" she choked.

Lucius rubbed his temples sighing "all of it... " he trailed "Merlin, all of it..." his hand cradled his pounding head. Kipky breathed a small sigh of relief peeping around her momentary cover at him, in the past she knew he would've been hopping mad but this time Master Malfoy didn't move. Head still in his cold hands he called out "Kipky, that will be all....leave me." The small elf nodded and ran out of the dark room not wanting to anger him anymore.

Lucius forced himself upright, feeling his back crack from release of being pretzeled into such an odd position for who knows how long. He rubbed his eyes, making himself open them fully for the first time in weeks. Eyes still adjusting he scanned the room and what he saw made him recoil in disgust. The once pristine study was in ruin. Furniture strewn about, empty firewhiskey bottles laid in piles littering the floor, papers haphazardly flung about and inches of dust had collected on every surface. He couldn't even bring himself to think of the many family heirlooms destroyed or worse pocketed by the unsavory individuals who had been there.

For once, Lucius felt that long distant emotion he loathed creeping upon him, sadness engulfed him. Sadness not for what he had done, no no he wasn't going to invite that demon to tea, but for what he had degradated his lively hood to. Sadness for the state of Malfoy, himself..the name..the exsistance his father and his father before him had set forth. Oh if Abraxas could see him now! Living and breathing in absolute squalor. The very thought of all this sent the room spinning like a top, his hands gripped the chair as if to steady himself, it was all too much he fell forward retching as he did. Feebly Lucius sat up wiping his mouth with his hand.  _Utterly pathetic,_ he thought. His eyes trailing the ground below him a glimpse of himself in broken glass caught his attention and kept it! 

"Dear Gods Lucius.. look at the state of you" he whispered. He studied himself intently as if the reflection looking back was not his own, his once gleaming face was pallid, eyes sunken and lifeless. His mouth opened in horror. This self loathing ends today- he thought to himself and with that he stood up, only for his knees to buckle beneath him. Like a newborn deer he clumsily regained his footing, feeling his body slowly..but surely coming back to life. 

  _Slow and steady Malfoy_ , his inner ego chided.

 

Lucius stumbled out the door of his study and down the hallway to his bedchamber, relishing in the new surrounding of something so familiar yet so distant in that moment. Reaching the large door his heart lurched in his chest and his hand resting on the ornate serpent handle shook with uncertainty, would his sanctuary be a complete mess as well? He bit his lip and hoped to the Gods this room would be untouched. Pushing the door open , eyes shut firmly he held his breath until he felt the fragrant air surround him from inside the closed room. Taking a deep breath in he let the smell enchant him... sandalwood, leather, musk. Lucius gulped, so far so good, opening his eyes he was met with pure splendor.. not a pillow out of place. A small smile found it's way to his lips. Finally something like the old him, and speaking of, he wanted to cleanse himself once and for all of this tattered imposter. Purge himself of these worn clothes and restore Lucius Malfoy back up to his former glory. 

 


End file.
